User talk:Thetattoo
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Thetattoo, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Lirielle 20:17, 22 July 2010 (UTC) Areas Think you've got the wrong person, Little-Nancy only corrected a mistake I made, was me who did the Template changes. As far as the changes go, I've been following the layout Lirielle began working on before she moved on from this Wiki (which didn't include surrounding areas and access points). Areas require an overhaul really (hence some of them having the outdated Template), but there're other things which come before it at the moment. For the mean time I think it best to stick to Lirielle's updated Template, as I do prefer it to what the original Template. Galrauch (talk) 13:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Lirielle's style guides can be found here (for main areas such as Astrub) and here (for sub areas such as Astrub City). :As far as the access goes, I'm unsure what Lirielle was trying to achieve, however I believe the idea was that the image (the "subarea in world" would be enough explanation) though I think it'll probably need to be revised and there's no harm in doing the access how you wish. :Lastly I'm unsure of what you mean exactly, whether you're just looking for a general editing guide for the basics or something more about formatting and templates. Best I could suggest for the former would be (and possibly others in Category:Help). For the latter then Dofus:Templates and User:Lirielle/Style Guides are the best I can help with, though it should be noted Dofus:Templates is a tad outdated. :If you need anything else feel free to ask. Galrauch (talk) 15:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, seems Lirielle never updated her style guide completely. The first one: ::: ::: ::Is the Template which I would suggest to use, it automatically generates the categories for pages and was the latest started by Lirielle before her departure. Sorry about that. ::As for your second point, I completely agree. The entire Wiki is in a sort of mish mash of Templates at the moment (see the different monsters for instance). Much of the work was started by Lirielle (she had for instance begun an overhaul of monsters). However with her leaving most of her projects came to a halt and generally speaking other contributors have their own agendas. Not to mention much of the information required for such projects (ID etc.) is proving harder to find since Ankama changed the file type they used. ::The biggest issue though is simply the User required for such an overhaul, as the Builds demonstrate, many people are willing to start work on something but rarely follow through which means that things like the Template do become rather confused in their usage. Ultimately I'd rather have the information down in some form, so with the influx of things from Frigost I've been following the policy that so long as it looks the same on the page it's fine to be sloppy with the Template. ::If you would like to begin work on something like an overhaul of Areas, then by all means feel free. It's always nice to have a committed User, and Areas are something which I believe are long overdue an update. Assuming you'd want to work on Areas, then firstly I'd suggest we finalise a Template for Areas and Subareas and update any outdated notes on the issue (Dofus:Templates comes to mind). I'd then setup a general DPL list of all Areas (something akin to User:Galrauch/SetStatus) which can help organise the project, and allow you to see what's been done and what hasn't. Making a complete list of all the areas would be an idea too, given Ankama added several with 2.0 (I started one such list at User:Galrauch/Areas though have been neglecting it). After that then the real work would begin (the actual updating and so forth) till everything is done and dusted. ::Lemme know what you think. Galrauch (talk) 22:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Lirielle's Style Guides Fine by me. All of the templates which she was working on are, I think, being adopted by the Wiki (as she started implementing them on most of the relevant pages) so'll probably need to be updated to the Dofus:Templates. Also, when you leave a comment on a talk page please make sure to sign off with ~~~~, thanks. Galrauch (talk) 11:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Pre, Noinclude Noinclude prevents something from showing up when that page is transcluded into another page, such as when using a template. Pre does this. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I assume this is in response to my question to User:Galrauch about noinclude. Thanks for the clarification. I'm familiar with the HTML tags generally (including pre, so I don't know why that was part of your answer. I hadn't come across noinclude before, so your response is appreciated. ::Is there a reason I wouldn't want the Categories that apply to all pages that transclude the template to appear? Lirielle did not have the noinclude tag as part of the template before. ::Thetattoo (talk) 02:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry about pre, I only looked at the comparison changes... missed the fact you were using pre in the code form. :::Basically, if you use noinclude around, say, Category:Template, the template will appear in the template category, but when you transclude it onto other pages, they won't appear in that category. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 02:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Minotoror I have no idea, I've never been there. Someone messed up thoroughly when updating the page to 2.0. They moved it, they created a new page, all sorts of things we don't do. So I copy/pasted what they'd done onto the extant page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:38, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, bummer. So is there some way to mark that page for major revision? I think the author may have made more than a couple of major mistakes. :( ::Thetattoo (talk) 04:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Add to make a page as in need of updating. I'm doing a major revision of all dungeons anyway so should get it sorted sometime in the not too distant future. :::As far as your actual question to Squirrels goes, I believe that the on map name isn't in keeping with the in game name (as on the area list at the side of the map it's simply listed as the Minotoror Maze) and, if I recall right, there's not an actual area called Minotot Room, it's simply known as Minotoror Maze IG. For the moment I think it's better just to leave it as a dungeon only, and not as a subarea. Galrauch (talk) 11:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good to know. BTW, it was from the area list on the side of the map AND the location on the map proper that I found the discrepancy, both are labelled The Labyrinth of Minotoro blah blah... As for what the screen says when you wander into it, neither Squirrel nor I could verify, having never been there. Thetattoo (talk) 11:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) A Few Things Heya Thetatto, just thought I'd mention a few things (and respond to the email you sent me sometime back D:). Firstly with pages like Mercenary Disciple, you're meant to move them to their new name in order to preserve the history. If you're unsure then there's which should show you how (also might prove useful seems I missed it before). Secondly about your email, sorry for the late response missed it untill a few minutes ago as it was stored in junk. If you'd rather I remove this part and email you myself let me know. For starters you've actually one thing confused Lake as it were is simply the name of a sub area in Incarnam, nothing more (thus its inclusion in Location). As far as the Trees and Flowers go, I believe they were included under the idea that they're like "Gathering Locations". Personally I feel they shouldn't be in Location either (much of the gathering locations in the Wiki need re doing even before 2.0 there were some problems with them) so feel free to remove them. Galrauch (talk) 10:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for the response. In the past couple of days, I've crammed my head so full of Wiki garbage, it should have probably occurred to me that there was a mechanism for moving a page. I searched for "rename" and came up blank, so I figured the admins had to rename article. Now, I won't bother you with such a mundane task. I wanted to take that email back once I realized the lake in Incarnam is actually named, Lake. Oops. :) I'll put removing the gathering locations and un-locationy stuff out of the Location category on a growing list of To Dos. :: You're the nuts! Appreciate the hand-holding.Thetattoo (talk) 10:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) A Few Things (2) Heya, just thought I'd clear up a few things. Pages like Flax (plant) shouldn't be near blanked and left simply with a link to Flowers & Plants, the idea behind the pages is to seperately list the relevant resource (as opposed to the general pages which lists all of the resources for that Profession). Even in their currently outdated state, they can still be used as a general guide (even if they're not exact). As far as naming goes then the Wikia's always followed the IG name policy for the plant, the only reason to use brackets would be to differentiate between the resources when they're named the same. For instance Wild Mint is fine and doesn't need to be renamed to Wild Mint (plant). As far as Flowers/Plants go, then I think it's better off leaving things simply as they are now. Strictly speaking it should probably be Cereals and Plants, however I think it's not worth the effort changing them at this point, especially when there are more urgent matters which need sorting. One last thing, it might be an idea to leave the resources alone for the moment and return to the areas. I know that the two intertwine rather a lot, however I think it'd be best for now, at least untill a more general consensus has been reached on how to organise them by the community. For instance I know Pgunn has started some work (see Snowdrop (plant)/data) and I myself have a few ideas (albeit nothing solid) and I get the feeling things could become rather complicated if we have several users working in their own way on the pages. Galrauch (talk) 16:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Heya, just thought I'd clear up a few things. Pages like Flax (plant) shouldn't be near blanked and left simply with a link to Flower & Plants, the idea behind the pages is to seperately list the relevant resource (as opposed to the general pages which lists all of the resources for that Profession). Even in their currently outdated state, they can still be used as a general guide (even if they're not exact). As far as naming goes then the Wikia's always followed the IG name policy for the plant, the only reason to use brackets would be to differentiate between the resources when they're named the same. For instance Wild Mint is fine and doesn't need to be renamed to Wild Mint (plant). As far as Flowers/Plants go, then I think it's better off leaving things simply as they are now. Strictly speaking it should probably be Cereals and Plants, however I think it's not worth the effort changing now. Galrauch (talk) 16:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, I understand. Sorry I started mucking up the works. :) Here's how this all got started: When I went out looking for a plant I could find in the world (like a Freyesque Orchid) and which an Alchemist could harvest, the plant that they act on is called a Freyesque Orchid and so is the item they receive, which is a flower). So...as a result many of the links that should have been to the harvesting node, Freyesque Orchid (plant), were being directed to Freyesque Orchid (flower), the inventory item. : Okay, so if that weren't confusing enough. The locations provided for the plants were different and/or duplicated in the 'locations' section of each plant and in the article Flowers & Plants : Thus occurred the grand scheme. :* Make certain that each plant that could be acted upon by a harvester (either Farmer or Alchemist) had its own name distinct from the inventory item. Make a category for the plants that Alchemists use ([Category:Harvestable Flower) and those that Farmers could use (Category:Harvestable Plant, which already existed BTW). :* Temporarily make reference to the Harvestable Cereals and Flowers & Plants article pages for locations until that information could be updated and then moved/copied into the articles for each plant page, as the data is outdated in both places right now. Having the location data in the Plants & Flowers page and the individual plants pages sets up the same problem of duplicate (or worse, not duplicate) information on two pages which essentially are supposed to be identical, making it difficult to make corrections or identify which page is more accurate. : It was a thought. Back to my own bailiwick. :Thetattoo (talk) 16:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Use of Location Subcategories I believe the idea was to do as with Earth Pandala, and have it so that the categories for each of the subareas were included in the main areas category too. Galrauch (talk) 16:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Marking pages for deletion If something no longer exists in game, we don't delete it from the wiki. Mark it with instead. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :: K. Thx. Where can I find a list of the guidelines for adding and marking pages that you use, so I can avoid some of these silly faux pas? Thetattoo (talk) 03:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Not sure, actually. I just picked them up from reading pages. Try having a glance at Recent Changes to keep an eye on what your edits may have been corrected to. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh yes, categories that have undergone a name change should be marked for deletion. I don't know of any way to move a category page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) NPCs not alphabetizing correctly It seems to be the which is causing it (Erem Dran for instance is alphabetized correctly with it removed). I'm not sure whether it's an issue with MediaWiki itself, or just with the Template however. So usnure how to fix it. Galrauch (talk) 13:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC)